powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Seeing Red
Seeing Red is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It is the sixth part of the data chip saga and features the final appearances of the Fury Cells and Fury Mode. Synopsis The Red Ranger gets amazing new powers, but they have unexpected side effects. Plot At a city plaza, Devon jogs and nearly runs into Ben and Betty’s birthday cake for their father. Suddenly hearing an alarm, Devon notices a criminal robbing a bank and immediately gives chase to him. Wanting to catch the criminal, Devon morphs into the Red Ranger using the Fury Mode power-up and goes after the criminal, who tries to escape in a getaway car. A cop also notices the robbery and gives chase as well, pushing Ben and General Burke’s birthday cake out of the way, ruining the cake in his pursuit. Meanwhile, the Red Ranger reaches the criminal in the car and picks it up in the air to hold him still. The cop arrives and tells the Red Ranger to put the car down so that he can deal with the criminal while the Red Ranger deals with Robotrons and Gigadrones. Being called on a mission from Commander Shaw, Devon lets the officer deal with the criminal and proceeds for his mission. Meanwhile, the remaining four Rangers fight against some Tronics. Devon shows up and begins fighting the Tronics as well using the Red Fury Mode power until he notices Avatar Roxy nearby creating Burnertron. Avatar Roxy attempts to give Burnertron another Fury Cell, only for it to be stolen by Devon as he notices his current Fury Cell power is nearly drained. Seeing his Fury Cell energy gone, the Red Ranger refuels the Fury Mode and summons the Cheetah Claws. Being intimidated by Devon, Avatar Roxy fires her blasters at the Red Ranger, only to be cut off by the remaining Rangers. The Red Ranger goes off on his own and begins showing off in front of the other Rangers, much to their annoyance. Devon de-morphs as Avatar Roxy and Burnertron retreat from the battle. The other Rangers de-morph and confront Devon for his actions. Devon explains to his friends that he got another Fury Cell and that Evox is on the ropes. Nate, meanwhile, notices that the Fury Cell energy drains every time Devon uses the power-up. The scientist tries to warn Devon, only for his advice to be ignored. Devon invites the others to go to the Riptide Gym. Ravi, Zoey and Steel go, but Nate denies as he looks to do some lab work. Nate pulls a strand of Devon’s hair off of him, thinking something is up with the Fury Mode power. In the Cyber Dimension, Avatar Blaze scolds Avatar Roxy for losing another Fury Cell and getting beaten as Evox also looks for an explanation. Avatar Roxy admits that she lost but also tells the digital snake that the Fury Cells have caused Devon to become reckless. Scrozzle, meanwhile, interrupts and gives a scolding of his own to the avatar but also tells her and the others that the Fury Cells will turn a noble warrior evil. Evox concludes that the Fury Cells will turn the Red Ranger evil and orders Avatar Roxy to make sure Devon gets the last Fury Cell. Before Avatar Roxy and Burnertron leave, Scrozzle attaches the last data chip needed for the beast power upgrade onto the back of the Robotron with the intention of getting the last power being cheetah speed. Evox adds that if Avatar Roxy succeeds, she will get all three beast powers, much to her thrill. At Riptide Gym, Devon grows impatient as he waits for his drinks. As he waits, Ravi, Zoey and Steel discuss Devon’s recent behavior until Devon arrives with the drinks. After giving the drinks to Ravi, Zoey and Steel, Devon goes and challenges two karate students to a match. Meanwhile, Ben retrieves a new cake for his father’s birthday. After Devon causes one of his foes to push the cake off of Ben’s table, Betty arrives and inadvertently sits on the cake, much to Ben’s annoyance. Asking about the cake, Ben tells his sister that she’s sitting on it. Meanwhile, as Devon continues fighting karate students, Commander Shaw calls the team in for a mission. Ravi, Zoey and Steel go to retrieve Devon. Reluctant to leave, Devon gives the karate staffs back and leaves with the team. At Grid Battleforce, Nate shows the team the results of testing Devon’s DNA, which he got from pulling Devon’s hair, which annoys the Red Ranger. Nate tells Devon that he has been acting weird lately and Zoey concludes that the Red Fury Cell is changing Devon’s personality. In denial, Nate attempts to remove the Fury Cell from Devon as the effects could be permanent, but Devon refuses. Devon claims that the Red Fury Cell is their best chance to defeat Evox, but refusing to accept his teammates’ advice, Devon goes off on his own. Commander Shaw’s assistant calls in and alerts her to a location with Tronics attacking. Hearing this, she sends the remaining Rangers to defeat them. Ravi, Zoey, Nate and Steel arrive and transform to battle in the city. Meanwhile, Avatar Roxy and Burnertron watch from a bush nearby as they seek the Red Ranger. Not seeing him, Avatar Roxy tells Burnertron that they’ll have to lure him out. The Rangers defeat the Tronics and notice Avatar Roxy with another Fury Cell, causing them to panic. The Rangers attempt to take the last Fury Cell, but Roxy blasts them as she uses it to bait out the Red Ranger. Devon arrives and knocks the Fury Cell out of Roxy’s hands. The Blue Ranger intervenes as Devon attempts to pick up the Fury Cell off the ground. Furious, Devon goes after Ravi for the Fury Cell as the remaining Rangers fight Burnertron. With Avatar Roxy looking on, Devon causes Ravi to start overheating and to de-morph. The Red Ranger demands Ravi hand over the Fury Cell and starts walking over to him. The remaining Rangers use their Beast-X Blasters to blast Burnertron back and notice Devon about to attack a defenseless Ravi. The Red Ranger snags the Fury Cell as his remaining Fury Mode disappears. Realizing what he’s doing, Devon destroys the last Fury Cell, frustrating Roxy, causing her to leave. Devon makes amends with Ravi and helps him back to Grid Battleforce as the remaining Rangers work on defeating Burnertron. In the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle raises an Alpha Model Gigadrone and transports it to the city. Back at Grid Battleforce, Devon attempts to explain himself to Commander Shaw and says he was out of control. Suddenly, Devon is alerted about the Gigadrone and takes Cruise to fight them in the Racer Zord. As the Racer Zord deploys, the Yellow, Gold and Silver Rangers fight off Burnertron as Burnerdrone drops into Coral Harbor. Startled, they notice Devon come in. The Gigadrone launches its Gigatronics. The Racer Zord transforms into the Racer Zord Cheetah Mode to fight the Gigatronics off. Burnerdrone reaches the Morph-X Tower and uses its flamethrower to cause the tower to start melting. Devon finishes off the Gigatronics. Back on the ground, the Gold and Silver Rangers use their Striker Beast Slash to extinguish Burnertron’s flame, making him upset. The Rangers charge their blasters and destroy the Robotron for good. After destroying the Robotron, Zoey retreats back to Grid Battleforce for a carrot as her energy starts getting low. Meanwhile, Nate and Steel summon and get into their zords as the Racer Zord in its Racer Zord Battle Mode continues fighting Burnerdrone. The Wrecker Zord and Jet Zord combine into the Striker Megazord. Nate and Steel intervene by destroying Burnerdrone with the Striker Hyper Blast and putting out the fire on the Morph-X Tower. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle is upset at the loss and scolds Avatar Roxy for only bringing back the last remaining data chip for the beast power-up. Avatar Blaze intervenes and thinks he should get the power as he claims that Roxy has “failed.” Scrozzle refuses to hear them argue and tells them that whoever gets the beast powers that the results will be devastating. Back at Riptide Gym, Ben and Betty are worried about not having anything for General Burke on his birthday. Devon shows up and apologizes about the cake and presents them with a new one that he baked himself. Devon also gives them a bag of frosting so they can write a message on it themselves. Moving on, Devon joins the rest of the team at the next table and apologizes to them for his actions. General Burke congratulates the team on a job well done against Roxy and the Robotron and proceeds to join his two kids for his birthday surprise. As Ben’s frosting bag gets jammed, Ben inadvertently sprays his father with frosting. Thinking he was going to get scolded, General Burke tells Ben that he has never tasted such frosting before and he proceeds to have a frosting fight with Ben and Betty. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) (voice) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *Mark Wright - General Burke *Cameron Rhodes - Burnertron (voice) *Colin Moy - Police Officer Errors * When Devon came to help the other Rangers, his cheetah DNA stopped a bit further away from Ravi and Zoey, but was shown to have to stopped in front of them in the close up shot. * The Striker Morphers appeared to be handguns when Nate and Steel use them alongside Ravi and Zoey's Beast-X Blasters in order to finish the army of Tronics. Notes *This episode has the shortest on-screen appearance of General Burke in any episode that he appears in so far, as he only arrives at the end of the episode for his surprise party. * The Fury Cells have the same effect as the Dark Energem since they can turn anyone evil. See Also (fight footage & story) (Tronics fight footage)